Ponychan
Ponychan is the savior of the fandom's image . It is believed to be run by a group of subhumans with the unconditional loving hivemind that it is akin to a six-month old puppy. So you better not say anythng bad to them, you ignorant sick bastard. After all, you wouldn't hurt a six month old puppy, would you? Origin The abomination of a website is wielded under the power of the admin, Orange, aka. !!Celestia. He originally gained an appeal for the show on his own, unlike most others. Then he tried to make a few friends with a couple of fans from the show, which happened to be on 4chan's /b/ board. After being sickened of /b/'s constant gore and porn, he launched his travesty of a site, then showed it off on /b/. 'IT BEGINS.' The nonponyfag /b/tards were quick to notice this site, and holy shit, it was worse than any shock site in the world. Some vomited for the first time in their lives, others turned back and vomited blood the second time. The rest took action and put the site out of its misery by the end of the night. The next day, /co/'s MLPG caught on with the ruckus and gladly assisted /b/ by spamming it with furry porn and other sickfuckery. Throughout the first two weeks, Orange was a lonely single man who sought a homosexual male companion to fulfill his lustful interests. He then appointed everyone for a rather refreshing circlejerk of moderation, but in the end, !!RainbowDash was the only one who stayed. His luck turned on February 26 when ponies on 4chan were listed as a globally bannable offense to relieve the other boards of faggotry. The tiny site garnered all the attention it needed. The popularity of the site skyrocketed, considering it was the only imageboard left. However, one board over there that would soon backlash the site, /www/ was a topic for "Other sites" (Hint hint: ban evasion). Soon enough, on March 1, a 4chan mod stumbled upon this board and took it upon God's work and notified the /b/tards immediately. Ponychan was not only down, but also crapflooded. The disturbed spirits were finally able to sleep once again. The undergone renovations took more of a UNIQUE 20% COOLER!!! imageboard rather than a generic Kusaba 0.9 imageboard that is still used by Fimchan and fchan . It's return didn't garner as much attention as it did the week prior, now that ponies once again undermine page 0 on /b/. Daniel Ingram was the first and only staff member to stumble upon Ponychan and stuck around to host a Q&A at the site. Such fan-catering was enough to draw Ponychan's "Golden Age" popularity. And since we're all obviously trying to be mature people, we better crack down on our rules as well . So now we got an imageboard full of at least 75% tripfags who don't think twice before dropping a personal email, avatarfagging. Lucky for them, this was virtually the only alternative to 4chan's /co/, other than Fimchan, which was practically dead. At the opening of /collab/ and /fic/, which at the time were somewhat stable, brought the world Desktop Ponies and a bunch of decent fanfics to promote the manchild portion of the fandom. And the best part was...shipfics were not permitted, which out of all things, made it supposedly a pretty good board. Creative ideas, no faggotry. By the end of the summer, some mods from the site forgot that they actually had lives , and left the moderation team completely. In late December, Orange made a few changes that made Ponychan both better and worse. The good news was, /ef/ made its debut. The bad news is, Moony is promoted to mod status. That's right, hugboxing and shitposting would remain more iminent than ever, and now you have to either accept that sad realization or face the banhammer. '' '' Understanding Ponychan You won't. Attempting to Understand Ponychan Lets say any of the following were to happen. 'If...' Page 0 is full of "I had uh bad day 2day cn u guis plz post wuna" : You might be on ponychan. You're told to "kill yourself" and the mods are already calling the cops in case you do. : You might be on ponychan. The wordfilters make you wanna kill yourself more than anything. : You might be on ponychan. You hear that "My little dashie" is the best fanfic ever. : You might be on ponychan. You hear that "Cupcakes" is the worst fanfic ever. : You might be on ponychan. Your mailbox gets full of junk mail from the perfectly legal fingerprinting exploit on the site. : You might be on ponychan. You get banned for posting "Internet Tough Guy" : You might be on ponychan. You make a shoop thread and nobody helps or replies to you. : You might be on ponychan. "Crap, we're being Ddos'd again-" (WEBSITE OFFLINE)' : You might be on ponychan. (Well not anymore) '''''You'll are given less attention if you're anon : You might be on ponychan. You can hardly even remain anonymous, because you're the only anon in the thread... : You might be on ponychan. Someone asks what a sage is. : You might be on ponychan. Someone reports you for saging their thread. : You might be on ponychan. Some tripfag corrects his error for posting anonymously, saying "Oops, I forgot to 'log in'" : You might be on ponychan. You get banned for saying "I don't like this website" : You might be on ponychan. If dubs guy doesn't appear to be anywhere. : You might be on ponychan. If a tripfag, key words, "tripfag", says they've "never gone on 4chan" : You might be on ponychan. If someone claims, they're thinking about coming up with a 'better' tripcode, : You might be on ponychan. If voting polls take place but the admin refuses to deliver... : You might be on ponychan. If you go through the whole site without cracking a smile even once... : You might be on ponychan. If someone gets mad at you for saying "Love and tolerance" was never the theme of the show... : You might be on ponychan. You donate a shitload of money, and the site is still exactly the same... : You might be on ponychan. If someone justifies clopping with "love and tolerance" expecting those values out of whacking your own dick to horses at 3AM in the dark. : You might be on ponychan.